Keeping Up With The Cullens
by SammyCullen22
Summary: Follow the Cullen's as they deal with angry parents, teen pregnancy, general high school drama and the craziness that we call life. Much better than it sounds. ALL HUMAN. Canon pairings E/B A/J EM/R ES/C. Rated M for some strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER, I don't own twilight Stephanie Myer does. **

**Please read, enjoy and REVIEW.**

* * *

Chapter 1 (YOUR FUCKING KICKING ME OUT...)

This is it. You can do this Bella, i mean this will only determin the rest of your life. Don't be such a coward. Three...two...one i though to myself before finally summoning up enough courage to finaly look.

...

I had been sitting on my bed staring absently at the little plus sign for what felt like years.

"That little plus sign is so friggin unholy!" I muttered to myself.

...

I was sat silently just staring out of my window at the rain pounding down outside.

"I'm pregnant." I muttered trying to take in this insane piece of information.

"I'm fucking pregnant." I repeated louder as it suddenly hit me hard.

"Holy shit i'm gonna be mother." I continued.

"YOUR WHAT?" Shit! Charlie.

"I...ummm...well...i..i..." I stuttered as i slowly turned to take in the look of pure rage on Charlie's face. Fuck he's gonna kill me.

"WELL?" Charlie said dryly clearly unimpressed with my previous respons.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

"YOUR 15, HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? OH WAIT, YOU WEREN'T!" Charlie continued to yell.

"Dad, I'm s..."

"NO I DON'T WANNA HERE IT GET OUT!" Charlie yelled cutting me of.

"What?" I asked incredulously. He had to be joking, right.

"YOU HEARD ME GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOUR FUCKING KICKING ME OUT!" I finally snapped. Charlie looked shocked but only for a second i never yelled ever.

"YES, NOW IF YOU'RE NOT GONE IN 5 MINUTES I'll ARREST YOU FOR TRESPASSING!" Charlie yelled before slamming the door.

I quickly grabbed the duffle back Alice had given me from under the bed and started filling it with things; I grabbed the framed photo of Edward and I off my dresser and held it to my heart before placing it in my bag, I also did the same with the only photo I owned of mom, dad and me all together and placed that in my bag, I also grabbed a few books and some of my clothes before taking one last look at my room.

I slowly walked down the stairs taking one last sad look at my so called father. I quickly pulled my hood up before stepping out into the pouring rain.

I walk aimlessly around the small town that is Forks tears hidden by the pouring rain. Where am I supposed to go? That's when it hit me Edward! What if Edward didn't want this baby? What if he bailed just like Charlie? Just as the question crossed my mind I started to sob. I can't do this on my own. I'm fucking homeless for god's sake.

Looking around the streets were empty only light by the dim street lights. Am I crazy to think I could have this baby at 15? Suddenly a bird squawked as if to answer my silent question.

I wasn't paying attention to my surrounding and that's when it happened I stood in a fucking puddle. Urgh could this day get any worse?

I had no particular destination in mind as I walked all across town and that's why I was so shocked to find myself walking up the Cullen's long stone drive. As I finally reached the steps up to the beautiful Cullen Mansion the lights were out. Damn! The Cullen's wouldn't be back from their weekend in Alaska for another couple of hours I realized as I looked down at my phone.

Too drained both physically and emotionally to care about the still pouring rain I sat down on the steps to wait.

(EDWARD PofV)

We had just pulled up to the house after our weekend visiting friends in Alaska when I caught sight of somebody sleeping on the step. I had just stepped out of the car as I caught sight of a familiar head of silky long mahogany hair framing an all too familiar ivory skinned face "Bella?" I said as I crouched down in front of her sleeping form.

"She's soaking Edward you better get her inside." I heard my father say from behind me.

I slung Bella's bag over my shoulder before carefully carrying her bridal style inside.

I wonder why Bella wasn't sleeping in her warm bed at home. What had happened to lead her here? I hope my beautiful Bella hadn't been sitting out in the rain to long. There's nothing I hate more than seeing her sick.

"Charlie no please..." I heard Bella mutter to herself as she slept. I wonder what's going on in that beautiful head of hers right now.

I carefully stripped Bella of her wet clothes leaving her in her bra and panties before changing and climbing in to bed next to her. I took one last look at Bella's face and noticed her nose was all scrunched up like when she gets upset.

"No please don't…" Bella mumbled quietly under her breath. "…sorry…" She continued.

I wonder what she was dreaming about I is thought as I slowly drifted off into a restless slumber.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**I know this chapter is short but they next one will be longer.**

**I will hopefully post a new chapter everyday, if not a least every two so please enjoy.**


	2. Finding Out And Freaking Out

**Here is the next chapter please enjoy and REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does **

* * *

Chapter 2 (Finding out and freaking out.)

My eyes shot open as I felt two strong arms tighten around my waist. Where was I? I thought as I took in my surroundings. As the sleepy haze lifted I realized I was in Edward's room as I took in the band posters and shelves and shelves and shelves of music ranging from country to rock to classic. Wait why was I in Edward's room?

Suddenly the memories of last night come rushing back causing the tears to spill. Shit! I didn't know what was worse the fact that I am now officially homeless or the fact that I'm pregnant and don't know the first thing about kids.

"Bella what's wrong love?" Edward asked causing me to smile despite everything that was going on. I don't think I have ever met a sweeter man than Edward.

I sat crying into Edward's shoulder for five minutes before I was finally able to speak. What was I supposed to say? I decided to be straight with him and just say it. I mean things couldn't get any worse could they?

"Charlie kicked me out because I'm... I'm pregnant." I said.

Edward sat frozen in shock. Oh my god he's gonna leave me. He's 16, he has his whole life ahead of him, he's not gonna want a baby. What was I thinking I should never have told him? I should have just got an abortion; no I could NEVER do that. My breathing was slowly speeding up as I started freaking out when suddenly I felt two strong arms pull me into a hug.

"We'll get through this, everything's gonna be okay."

(EDWARD PofV)

"Charlie kicked me out because I'm...I'm pregnant." Bella said quietly.

HOLY SHIT! This can't be can it? And then it hit me a couple of months ago we had sex without a condom because we thought pregnancy would never happen to us. Well I guess we'd been wrong. I don't know how to be a dad I'm 16. I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts by the sound of Bella's ragged breathing.

"We'll get through this, everything's gonna be okay." I whispered as I pulled her in and hugged her tight helping her to calm down and realise we were in this together.

"Can I stay here?" I heard Bella whisper quietly. Did she even have to ask?

"What? I asked incredulously.

"Can I stay here?" She asked again sounding so scared of what I might say. Did she really think I'd say no?

"Of cause you can silly, you're as good as family in my parent's eyes." I said as I kissed her nose causing a small smile to creep across her face.

"No more serious talk I really need a shower." Bella said kissing me quickly on the lips before skipping off into my rooms connecting en-suit.

"Babe, you okay?" I asked cautiously through the bathroom door unsure of Bella's sudden mood change.

"Edward I'm fine, honestly, I've just...I've had enough of the heavy and just want to relax before we have to tell everyone." Bella said causing my eyes to widen. Shit my parents are gonna kill me!

(EMMETT'S PofV)

I was slowly making my way towards the kitchen -god I'm so hungry- when I heard somebody crying coming from Edward's room. Before I even had the chance to process the crying my head snapped up in shock.

"...I'm pregnant."

HOLY SHIT! Who knew Eddie boy had it in him.

(BELLA PofV)

Edward and I had decided to wait and tell his parents about everything tomorrow giving us a chance to work out what we were going to do; this led us to where we are right now sitting on Edward's large king size bed listening to some calming classical music whilst we talked through some things.

"I have no money Edward and my dad hates me so that's not an option." I said as I nervously pulled at the sleeve of my shirt.

"I have the trust fund that my parents have saved for me and I can start looking for a part time job." Edward said trying to be reassuring but it wasn't working.

"I can't just let you pay for everything." I said.

"Bella, I love you and you're having my baby..." Edward started.

"No but yo..." I tried to cut in.

"I won't take no for an answer, now how are we gonna tell my parents?" Edward asked trying to change the subject.

"BELLA, EDWARD DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" An angry sounding Esme called up the stairs before I had a chance to respond.

"What do you think that's about?" Edward asked his eyebrow quirked up.

"Dunno but we better go and see I've never heard your mom sound so angry." I said as I climbed up off of Edward's bed.

"Yeah let's go." Edward said as he linked his fingers with mine and we made our way downstairs.

(ESME PofV)

*BANG BANG BANG* somebody knocked angrily at the door.

"I'll get it." Carlisle said with a sweet smile before kissing me on the forehead and going to see who was at the door.

"Hello Charlie." I heard Carlisle say.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOUR SON HAS DONE?" I heard Charlie yell causing me to jump. Oh no what had Edward done?

"Charlie why don't you come in so we can talk this through." Carlisle said ever the peace keeper.

Then Carlisle came back into the family room Charlie stomping behind him fury burning in his eyes.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE MORE CONTROL OVER YOUR CHILDREN!" Charlie started yelling again.

"I don't understand what exactly is it that Edward has done?" I asked trying to get to the root of Charlie's anger.

"YOUR SON GOT MY 15 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER PREGNANT!"

"What?" Carlisle and I yelped in shock.

"You heard me!" Charlie said dryly.

"BELLA EDWARD DOWNSTAIRS NOW" I yelled angrily.

This couldn't be happening. My Edward was smarter than that.

Suddenly Edward and Bella came walking into the room their fingers interlocked they looked so young, so innocent; I can't believe in just a few short months my babies are going to have a baby of their own.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Edward asked as he sat down on the love seat Bella curled into his side. At least they are both in this for the long haul; you can just see their love for each other radiate whenever they are together.

"Do you two have anything you would like to tell us?" Carlisle asked managing to sound calm.

Bella took a quick calming breath before saying. "Umm well as I'm sure Charlie's already told you...I'm pregnant."

Bella's use of the word Charlie as opposed to dad didn't slip my mind, I wonder if it's because of this? Is that why Bella fell asleep on our porch last night? Did Charlie kick her out?

"What are you two planning to do about this?" Carlisle asked trying not to show the worry that was obvious in his eyes.

"An abortion of cause!" Charlie huffed reminding me of his presence.

"What?" Bella span to look at her father shock and anger washing over her face, wow I don't think I've ever seen Bella angry in the entire time I've known her.

"You're getting an abortion!" Charlie yelled back.

"Charlie I think you need to calm down." I said in the hope of stopping an argument.

"Calm down?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"Yes. I understand that you're angry, I'm not too pleased about the situation myself but yelling won't change anything." I said and I could slowly see the anger melting away inside.

How could they both be so irresponsible?

(EMMETTE'S PofV)

"So you're sure that's what she said?" Alice asked.

Alice is a crazy pixie with short choppy black hair that is dating the baby of the family Jasper my 14 year old brother.

"Yes for the hundredth time." I said, god what is it with girls and needing to know every single tiny detail.

"I can't believe Bella's pregnant; do you reckon they'll keep it?" Rosalie asked as she snuggled up closer to my side.

Rosalie is my super-hot girlfriend, she has long legs that go on for miles and silky long blond hair, oh and soft kissable lips. mmmm I was getting turned on just thinking about her. Stop it Em, get yourself together.

"Yeah Bella doesn't strike me as the abortion type." I said.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to gossip?" Bella said as she and Edward came walking down into the basement.

Shit Bella and Edward!

"Uhhh...errr...ummm." Everyone stuttered and stumbled still shocked from getting caught.

"were sorry we shouldn't be talking behind your back." Alice finally spoke up.

"Don't worry, you were gonna find out eventually." Bella said as she sat down in Edwards lap.

"So what's the plan bro?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me.

"Yeah guys you gonna keep it?" Alice chimed in her usual nosey personality shining through.

"Yeah of cause, the idea of abortion just makes me sick" Bella said scrunching up her nose in disgust.

(BELLA PofV)

"Why aren't you freaking out?" I asked Edward as I started getting ready for bed.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked as he pulled off his shirt giving me an eye full of his perfectly sculpted chest. "Bella?" Edward asked with a smirk pulling me from my ogling.

"Oh ummm right...well you just found out your gonna be a father at 16, that doesn't freak you out?" I asked as I sat down in the middle of Edward's bed Indian style.

"To be totally honest with you Bella I'm terrified..." Edward said causing the panic to start again, shit he was gonna leave me after all. "But..." Edward started again in a tone that said 'Bella don't be such a worry warts'. "...I love you, and I know we're young and this isn't the best time to have a baby but we'll get through this. You're gonna be an amazing mother you're so sweet and kind and loving and I'm sure with time and practice I'll make a good dad too." Edward continued causing the tears to start again.

"Oh Edward..." I said as I jumped from the bed and pulled Edward into a big hug and buried my head into his neck. "...I love you and you're gonna be an amazing daddy." I said with a watery smile.

"I love you so much and Bella you've just got to remember that no matter how hard things get were in this together." Edward said as he kissed my forehead and pulled me over towards the bed.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow.**


	3. Scans and Sickness

**Sorry this is late my internet was down all of yesterday. Please READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer Does**

* * *

Chapter 3 (Scans and sickness)

(EDWARD PofV)

"Bella sweetie you need to calm down." I said as I watched my gorgeous girlfriend bounce around the kitchen while she made toast.

"I can't I'm too excited." Bella said with a huge smile before going back to her toast.

Today is Bella's first doctor's appointment and we'll get to see the baby for the first time. Just thinking about it made a huge smile spread across my face.

"Good morning Cullen's and Bella." Alice called as she came in through the front door.

"So are you nervous about you doctor's appointment?" Alice asked as Bella hopped up onto the counter and took a bit from her toast.

"No, why?" Bella said through a mouth full of toast causing me to chuckle and her to shoot a playful glare my way.

"No reason, just asking." Alice said as she picked an apple up from the fruit bowl.

"You don't think there's gonna be something wrong with the baby?" Bella asked as panic started to take over; god why couldn't Alice have just said good luck instead of planting doubts in Bella's mind.

"Baby everything's gonna be fine, your fit and healthy and you take good care of yourself." I said as I lifted Bella off the counter top and pulled her into a strong comforting hug.

"But what if..." Bella started again.

"Bella don't be silly, you can't live your life on what ifs." I said as I rubbed my hand soothingly up and down her back.

I quickly looked down at my watch, shit were gonna be late.

"Bella love, we need to leave if were gonna make it to the doctors on time." I said causing her to perk up instantly.

"Come on lets go." Bella said as she dragged me by the hand towards the front door.

(Edwards PofV)

I was standing next to Bella as she lay on the hospital bed getting this clear gel smeared on her stomach ready for the sonogram. This was it we were about to see the first image of our baby.

"There it is..." The nurse said as she pointed to a small white bean shaped spot on the screen. "That's your baby." As soon as I saw the image on the screen I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face. There it was our baby; it was hard to believe that in about 7 months' time that small white dot on the screen would be our baby.

I then looked down to see my beautiful Bella staring intently at the small screen with her hand over her mouth and tears building up in her eyes. Bella then turned to face me as she blinked allowing the tears to spill over.

"I'll give you two a minute." The nurse said as she left the room.

"Can you believe it, that's our baby." Bella said as she broke out into a huge smile.

"I know." I said as I placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her into a big hug.

"It's just so weird to think that I have a little baby growing inside me." Bella said as I pulled away to wipe the tears away from under her eyes.

(ESME PofV)

"What are we gonna do?" I asked my gorgeous husband as I sat across from him at the dining room table with a nice hot cup of coffee.

"I don't know…" Carlisle said as he folded up the morning paper and took a sip of his coffee.

"They're going to need our help more than ever now." I said knowing first hand just how hard having a baby can be.

"I know they are dear, but they also have to realise what a big mistake they've made and what a big decision they've made to keep this baby." Carlisle said.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence and drinking our coffee's Carlisle spoke up "What are we going to do about Bella's living situation?" Carlisle asked concern covering his voice.

"Well she's going to stay here of cause." I said there was no way I was throwing that poor girl out on the street she's the closest thing I have to a daughter.

Carlisle chuckled. "Of cause she's staying here, I just meant are we going to let her stay in Edward's room or are we giving her the guest room?" Carlisle asked raising a very good question.

The mother in me was skeptical about letting my 16 year old son share a room with his girlfriend however the women in me knew how hard pregnancy is and that there going to need each other.

"I think she should stay in Edward's room…" I said causing Carlisle to raise his eyebrow questioningly. "…hear me out; in what? 7 or 8 months they're going to have a baby and that's going to require them sharing a room."

"Okay, although I think we need to discuss some ground rules with them." Carlisle said before looking at his watch. "I have to head off to work; we'll talk to the kids when I get home. I love you." Carlisle said giving me a quick kiss before picking up his briefcase.

"I love you too." I said as I watched my handsome husband make his way out of the house.

(EMMETT PofV)

"Mmmm." Rosalie moaned in pleasure as I slowly kissed my way down her neck.

"Uh…I need you…" Rosalie murmured between kisses as she hurriedly removed my shirt before moving on to my jeans.

"I'm all yours babe." I said as I unbuttoned Rose's blouse leaving her just in a blood red lacey bra and pantie set that looked stunning against her tanned skin.

"Touch me." Rose whispered in my ear before gently sucking my earlobe into her mouth.

I was just about to remove Rose's bra when suddenly she jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"Babe, you alright?" I called through cautiously before heading into the bathroom to see her hunch over the toilet.

"I don't know." Rosalie said as she hopped up and started to brush her teeth.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked as I pulled her into my arms.

"I mean I dunno what's wrong with me I've been sick the last couple of days." Rosalie said as she laid her head on my chest.

(ROSALIE PofV)

"I mean I dunno what's wrong with me I've been sick the last couple of days." I said as I laid my head down on Emmett's strong chest.

"Do you want me to take you to the doctors?" Emmett asked before placing a gentle kiss on my temple. Em can be the biggest sweet heart but nobody but me ever got to see that loving and romantic side of him.

"No I'll give it a few days and if it isn't gone by then I'll go." I said when it suddenly hit me we were standing in Emmett's bathroom in nothing but our underwear.

"I'm sorry I totally ruined the mood." I said before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Don't be silly you could never ruin the mood." Emmett said with a cheeky smile as he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me towards the bed.

Ooohhh this should be fun.

(BELLA PofV)

"Now kids we've got some things to discuss with Bella moving in and you two having this baby." Esme said with a sweet smile as her and Carlisle sat on the couch across from Edward and me.

"Kay what do you wanna talk about?" I asked as I sat up and crossed my legs Indian style causing Edward to chuckle.

"What?" I asked playfully glaring at him.

"Nothing, you're just so cute." Edward said before kissing me on the temple.

"Et hem…" Carlisle said bringing my attention back to the matter at hand.

"Sorry." Edward said a faint blush coating his cheeks.

"Now your mother and I have decided that Bella can stay in your room..."

"Really?" Edward asked sounding just as shocked as I was.

"Yes. But only because in a couple of months you're going to have a baby that will require your constant care and attention." Esme said in a stern but sweet voice.

"The second thing we need to talk about is money." Carlisle said seriously.

"Well I was gonna start looking for a job." Edward said as he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I can't really contribute there considering my family isn't talking to me." I said with a sad smile.

"Now Edward your mother and I are going to move your trust fund money into your account, however once it's gone were not giving you anymore this baby is your responsibility physically and financially." Carlisle said in his usual authoritarian like tone.

"Now that we've got the serious stuff out of the way how was your doctor's appointment?" Esme asked clearly excited about the idea of being a grandparent.

"Oooh we got to see the baby."" I said as I excitedly hopped up from the couch to grab the small A5 print of the ultrasound.

"Wow..." Esme said with a smile as she took the print from my hand. "So how far along are you?" She continued.

"I'm 10 weeks and I'm due August 14th." I said as I lay my head on Edward's shoulder god this pregnancy was making me tired.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**


	4. Back To School

**sorry this wasn't up sooner I haven't been feeling to well. please enjoy and REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this Stephanie meyer does.**

* * *

Chapter 4 (Back to school)

(JASPER PofV)

I was sitting on the couch next to Emmett and Rosalie whilst Alice bounced around in excitement.

"What's taking them so long? We're gonna be late." Alice asked for like the hundredth time.

"Al calm down, we've got plenty of time." I said hoping to calm her down.

"But Jazz I wanna be early, it's the first day back." Alice whined playfully pouting her lips.

"If they don't hurry up were gonna have to go without them." Alice said as she sat down in my lap and laid her head on my chest.

(BELLA PofV)

So much for keeping it a secret I thought as I looked myself up and down in the mirror. I am now 16 weeks pregnant and have finally started to show.

I was stood with my shirt pulled up studying my belly when Edward came up behind me and laid his hands on my slightly rounded belly. "What's wrong beautiful?" Edward asked taking in the look of worry on my face.

"I have no loose fitting tops here." I said. Due to Charlie still not talking to me I have been left with the very limited amount of clothes I managed to pack the night I was kicked out.

"So?" Edward said clearly missing the big picture.

"People are gonna be able to tell I'm pregnant." I said panic clear in my voice.

"Bella sweetie I'm sure nobody's going to notice." Edward said sweetly as he kissed his way down my neck.

"Alright, I suppose." I said begrudgingly before pulling my shirt down the fabric straining slightly around my stomach.

(EDWARD PofV)

I had just stepped out of the bathroom when I caught sight of my beautiful Bella standing in front of the mirror staring at her stomach. Why was she staring at her stomach? That's when I saw it the slight protrusion of her abdomen. Wow! It's still a little weird to think that Bella's actually having my baby.

After a couple of minutes of staring I caught sight of Bella's furrowed brow. "What's wrong beautiful?" I asked as I came up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and placing my hands on her slightly rounded belly.

"I have no loose fitting tops here." Bella said as she pulled her cute pouty face. God everything about this women is just pure perfection.

"So?" I asked a not really sure what the problem was.

"People are gonna be able to tell I'm pregnant!" Bella said the panic taking over.

"Bella sweetie I'm sure nobody's going to notice." I said as I slowly kissed my way down her neck hoping to help her relax.

"Alright I suppose." Bella said before pulling her shirt down over her stomach. If it's possible I think Bella may look even more beautiful with the slight evidence our baby's presence starting to show.

…

I was sitting in biology listening to Mr. Banner drone on and on; god it's times like this that I wish Bella was a year older so I would have somebody to talk to in class. I was tapping my pen on the desk counting down the minutes until lunch when I heard Mike –Mike Newton the most clueless person alive, when will he realise Bella isn't interested? –talking behind me.

"Have you seen Bella today?" Mike asked causing my jaw to clench at the sound of my beautiful Bella's name coming out of that slime-ball's mouth.

"Yeah, it's a shame she got fat cause she used to have a hot as fuck body." I heard Tyler, I think, say. I know that Bella's fucking gorgeous but hearing people talking about her in such a degrading way makes me sick.

I hope Bella hasn't heard what people have been saying because she was having enough trouble with her body image at the minute. Suddenly thoughts of this mourning came flooding back, Bella's nose wrinkled in disgust as she looked down at her growing belly, she wasn't changing her mind about this baby was she?

(BELLA PofV)

Finally it was lunch and I was sitting in the canteen with everybody waiting for Edward to arrive. Urgh I hate having no classes with Edward.

"Hey Bells how you hanging in there?" Emmett asked always the sweetheart. Most people are absolutely terrified of Emmett because he's so muscular but he's actually the biggest teddy bear.

"Alright I suppose." I say as I remember the conversation between Jessica and Lauren i overheard on the way here.

"OMG have you seen Bella?" Lauren says with a snicker.

"Yeah, she like totally got fat!" Jess replies in her usual nasally voice.

"Maybe Edward will like totally dump her fat ass and ask me out, have you seen the way he looks at me." Lauren said dreamily.

"What's wrong shorty?" Emmett asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"I mean it's good that people don't know that I'm, you know…" I said incase people were listening in, you can never be too careful news travels fast in small towns. "…but it's not nice listening to people whisper about how fat you've gotten." I said causing Emmett to laugh, what?

"Oh Bella this is nothing compared to what will happen when word gets out." Emmett said.

"Gee thanks!" I said dryly as Edward sat down beside me causing me to instantly perk up, just Edward's presence could make even the worst day better.

"Heyy guys." Edward said to everyone.

"Have you changed your mind about his baby?" Edward suddenly whispered in my ear.

"WHAT?" I shrieked in shock, was he being serious? What had brought this on?

"Let's talk outside." Edward said as he took me by the hand and led me away from all of the prying eyes of our class mates.

What had brought this on? Had he changed his mind?

"Do you still want this baby?" Edward asked again once we were sitting at an empty picnic bench.

"What are you talking about?" I asked really confused.

"Do you stil…" Edward started

"No I heard what you said…" I said a little angrier than I had intended. "…I just don't understand what would make you think that?" I said a lot softer this time.

"Well this morning…" Edward started.

"Oh Edward…" I said as I realised what had started Edward to question everything. "…I'm a girl, I'm always gonna worry about silly things like my figure..." I said with a sweet smile. "…don't think for one second I don't want this baby. I love you and this baby's part of you how could I possibly not love it." I said causing Edward to smile and pull me into a passionate kiss.

"Et hem…" Somebody said causing me and Edward to pull apart. Shit principal Green. "…My office NOW, we have some things to discuss."

* * *

**!REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
